


they don't write songs for you [podfic]

by Veto_power_over_clocks



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: After Megatron, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Introspection, Other, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Transformers: Lost Light 7, implied/ambiguous grey-aro Ultra Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veto_power_over_clocks/pseuds/Veto_power_over_clocks
Summary: "If it’s not the stuff of songs, if none of it was ever the stuff of songs, if none of it ever could be -It shouldn’t hurt like this."Ultra Magnus, in the aftermath, trying to find words for feelings that don't have a song.(And the choir of friends that will sing along anyway.)





	they don't write songs for you [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squireofgeekdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squireofgeekdom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [they don't write songs for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751865) by [squireofgeekdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squireofgeekdom/pseuds/squireofgeekdom). 



> I love this fic with my heart, soul and liver. For various reasons (including said love) I recorded this last year and sent it to Squire, who told me to share. Convincing me took a while.
> 
> I hope you enjoy listening to this. If you do, please go leave kudos (and ideally a comment) on the original fic.
> 
> Thanks for listening, have a great day!

**Text:** [they don't write songs for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751865)

**Author:** [squireofgeekdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squireofgeekdom/pseuds/squireofgeekdom)

**Length:** 30:52

****Size:**** 28.8mb

**Download link** : [Mega](https://mega.nz/#!sY1SxAhB!_b4UkyW5omHnbx7zVvH9228FaHEf4siUzUKMv_U2aZk)


End file.
